The Little Things
by Purple Shamrock 17
Summary: It is the little things about life that we remember the most in all the large events. 50 prompts for 50 moments throughout SOM. Rated T to be safe.


**Author's Note: This is from the 50 prompts, 1 sentence challenge from LiveJournal. I'm not a part of LiveJournal, I've just seen this type of challenge around this site and wanted to give it a try. And it was HARD (particularly "Eclipse") as I seemed to have picked the list with the most abstract words. **

**Some explanations:**

**The focus is on Maria/Gerog but I've also given several other characters their own prompt. **

**I bent the rules a bit on the one sentence in order to be grammatically correct. **

**The prompts are not necessarily in chronological order but the tense switches are intentional. And while I mostly follow the movie, I've also created some little moments of my own. **

**I think that's it, so read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Little Things<p>

**Ring **

How odd that a band of gold should symbolize his love for her when he could give her a treasure trove of gold to express his love and it still wouldn't have been enough.

**Hero **

He was her hero when she wasn't even looking for one. He arried her off to his castle by the lake until a scarlet dragon took her away and not even he could conquer it.

**Memory **

After her death, he couldn't bear to look at them for he saw only the memory of her staring back.

**Box**

He packed away her possessions like he packed away his grief, and he refused to think of either.

**Run **

The gates are open, the hills are beckoning and that is all the incentive she needs.

**Hurricane**

The nuns call her many things but whenever her temper flares, they all agree; she becomes an unpredictable force of nature.

**Wings**

Spinning and spinning with her arms outstretched, she feels as if she could fly.

**Cold**

In all her five years, Gretl never thinks water would be cold enough that she hopes to never experience it again.

**Red**

Amaranth, crimson, burgundy, ruby…so many different shades but he finds that his favorite is strawberry blonde.

**Drink **

Max hefts the vodka bottle in his hand and smirks. Yes, it will spice up that damn lemonade quite nicely.

**Midnight **

Wrapped in his arms, she realizes how well the dark hour matches the blue of his eyes.

**Temptation **

As they leave the ballroom after the puppet show, they share a smile and he resists the impulse to show his gratitude in any other way.

**View**

After dinner, he stands on the terrace and gazes out at the lovely view but it is not the lake that he sees.

**Music **

Her father gestures for her to join him in the song and Liesl smiles, eager to revive memories of happier times.

**Silk **

He strokes her hair, an almost white gold in the moonlight and smiles at how soft it is.

**Cover**

"It's too early for blueberries," he says and smiles at their attempts at a convincing cover story.

**Promise**

Agathe made him promise to find love again but as the months passed after her death, he felt that it was the one promise that he could not fulfill.

**Dream **

Never, in her wildest dreams does she think a man—especially him-would gaze at her the way he is now and as she falls into his embrace, she wonders how such a reality could happen to her.

**Candle**

His father lit a memorial candle for their mother in the Cathedral. If a little flame was all there was to remember her, then Freidrich thought he would much rather live in the Cathedral than at home. At the villa, only reminders of her death resided.

**Talent**

Elsa prides herself on her innumerable gifts; not the least of which sensing attraction between two people, especially when they are unaware of it themselves.

**Silence**

Seclusion is meant to give her solace, yet her thoughts of him shout for attention.

**Journey **

As she accepts her bouquet and looks down the aisle at him, she realizes that it will be the happiest journey of her life.

**Fire**

That night, the ardor of his new wife astounds him.

**Strength**

She stares through the gate at the imposing villa and she feels all of her confident strength evaporate; instead fear fills her at what she is about to face.

**Mask **

He hides his pain and grief behind a stoic mask, only to have her tear it away.

**Ice**

Not even the water dripping from her dress could melt the ice in her eyes as she shouts at him.

**Fall **

Usually, fall means the end of summer and the start of school but this fall they will get a new mother and they couldn't have been more excited.

**Forgotten **

She waited for her dear _Vatti_ to come back for her but a sharp slap from her uncle always reminded her of the truth.

**Dance**

The first time he saw her, she bowed to an invisible partner. Now as he watches her dance clumsily with his son, he is determined that she will have a proper partner this time.

**Body **

The dance requires their bodies to move closer together and despite their social rank, he has never had a lovelier partner.

**Sacred **

The vows of a nun or the vows of marriage—both a blessing in their own way—depending on which one she chooses to take.

**Farewells **

"She didn't even say goodbye," Lousia says, realizing with irony how she never said goodbye to her own mother either. She never even got the chance.

**World **

His world may crumble around him but it will not disappear completely as long as Maria and their children are by his side.

**Formal **

Watching his sisters twirl in their dresses as they wait for the party to start, Kurt scowls down at his uncomfortable _Tracht_ and wishes he could wear his play clothes.

**Fever**

Her mother was unrecognizable-the raw rash discolored her skin, her swollen tongue-Brigitta did not want to remember her mother like that so she hid herself behind her books and left the reality of her dying mother far behind.

**Laugh**

The puppet show is the first time in a long time Max has heard his friend laugh in amusement; before the young Fraulein, there was only one woman who could inspire laughter from the brave Captain.

**Lies **

"But that's not true," the girl protests. _Oh but it is, my dear, _Elsa thinks_, I would never lie about something like this. _

**Forever**

After her father breaks the news, Marta hugs her Fräulein and asks, "Does this mean you're going to stay forever?" The answer makes her smile her biggest smile in a long time.

**Overwhelm **

"Oh, there were times when we would look at each other. Oh, Mother, I could hardly breathe!" She cries as the extent of her feelings engulfs her and the admittance is, somehow more liberating than seclusion ever was.

**Whisper **

Even in Paris, he ignores the rumors of change and war, preferring to whisper to his wife how beautiful he thinks she is.

**Wait **

The children wonder how long they will have to wait for their dear Fräulein to return to them…or if she ever will.

**Talk **

Max asks what he will do about the telegram and Georg can only smile as he replies, "I never thought I would say this again, Max but I must speak with my wife on this matter."

**Search **

As the soldiers search for them, he realizes that it is one of the most terrifying times of this life, for there is more than just his life at stake but his entire family's.

**Hope**

The simple song gives them the hope that their country will someday be returned to its former glory.

**Eclipse **

The moon's light casts them in shadow as they stand together in the gazebo, and Georg wonders how he could fall in love with a girl who is so opposite from him, but he wouldn't change anything about her.

**Gravity **

Watching the young Fräulein skipping, jumping and running as she plays with his children, he wonders if gravity has any effect on her at all.

**Highway**

The Reverend Mother's advice ringing in her head, Maria wonders if she dares to travel down this new road of her feelings.

**Unknown**

They must leave Austria; that is all they know. What will it be like to live in a strange land with strange people? None of the children know and the thought is terrifying.

**Lock **

Her husband has the keys but when the soldiers rattle the bars, she still prays the lock will hold.

**Breathe**

As the nine of them reach the crest of the hill, they pause to breathe in the clean air of freedom.

**Author's Note: Please review, let me which were your favorites or whatever! I'm curious to see what you all think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
